


Miscommunication

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Communication Failure, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After a rough day at work, Dee and Ryo manage to get their wires crossed.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge 177 - Share, Slump, Stretch, Stub, Sulk.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

Dee stubbed his smouldering cigarette butt out in the ashtray and stretched, easing the kinks from his back and shoulders; it had been a long day and he was beat, but having a smoke had helped relax him, and the beer hadn’t hurt either. He drained the last mouthful from the can before crushing it in his hand and briefly considered getting another cold one from the refrigerator before deciding the two he’d already had were plenty. He wasn’t looking to get drunk.

As he slumped back against the sofa cushions he checked his watch, wondering if it was too late to call Ryo and check up on him, sighing when he realised it was almost eleven. If Ryo was feeling anywhere near as worn out as Dee he was probably already in bed asleep.

‘Without me.’ Dee told himself he wasn’t sulking, not really; he was just disappointed, especially since tonight was to have been a date night. Despite their date having to be cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances he’d hoped that he’d still be invited back to Ryo’s place, if only because his partner could have used some TLC. 

If the day had been rough on Dee it had been ten times worse for Ryo after he’d heroically attempted to restrain a man mountain hopped up on PCP who’d broken loose as he was being put in one of the precinct’s holding cells. 

The two arresting officers had been sent flying, one of them winding up with a broken arm and the other a nasty head wound and concussion, so Ryo had stepped in to help, only to be picked up and thrown against the wall like he weighed nothing. Dee had grabbed a taser from the belt of one of the injured cops and taken the maniac down that way, before going to check on his partner while some of the two-seven’s other officers hauled the unconscious prisoner into the cell and locked him in.

Fortunately Ryo hadn’t suffered any broken bones, but he was going to have a lot of bruises. Come morning he’d likely be stiff as the proverbial board, and yet he’d rebuffed Dee’s offer of a ride home and a willing pair of hands to help wash his back and other out of reach areas.

They were a couple; they were supposed to share everything, the bad as well as the good, and yet even after being treated like the ball in a game of squash Ryo had chosen to go home by himself, braving the crowded subway, when he could’ve been driven right to his door, helped up the stairs, and tucked into bed.

“Whelp, guess I should hit the hay myself,” Dee sighed, getting to his feet and taking his empty beer cans through to the kitchen to drop in the recycling. He and Ryo were on second shift again the following day, assuming Ryo could even get out of bed without assistance. In Dee’s opinion his partner would be better off calling in sick.

Dee was halfway to his bedroom when his phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket. 

“Yeah?”

“Dee?” It was Ryo.

“Hey, babe; thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“Probably should be, but my bed doesn’t feel anywhere near as comfortable as it usually does.

“That would be ‘cause of all the bruises. You take something for the pain?”

“For all the good it’s done. Listen, I’m sorry about brushing you off earlier; I know it was supposed to be a date night but I wasn’t feeling up to doing anything, I just wanted to come home and rest.”

“I know that, dumbass, but ya could’a done that a whole helluva lot easier if you’d let me drive ya home and take care of ya. That’s all I was suggestin’, I wasn’t expectin’ any date night activities. Just wanted to be there in case ya needed a hand with anything.”

“Oh. I thought…” Ryo trailed off. “I guess I misunderstood.”

“Yeah, well that’s not so surprisin’. Gettin’ bounced off a wall would be enough to scramble anyone’s brain.”

“I didn’t hit my head.” Ryo still sounded confused.

“You sure about that?”

“Um… pretty sure.”

“Even if ya didn’t, ya still would’a been shaken up enough not to be thinkin’ too clearly.”

“I guess.”

“Take my advice and call in sick tomorrow if you’re as stiff and sore as I think you’re gonna be. I’ll stop by in the mornin’, hit the stores and pick up anything ya need.”

“Thanks, Dee.”

“Hey, you should know by now you can count on me for whatever. Try to get some rest; after today you need it. Love you.”

“Love you too, Dee. Goodnight.”

“Night, babe, sweet dreams, and if ya need anything at all, call me, no matter what time it is, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

Dee hung up, feeling a little better about things. Maybe he should’ve been a little clearer about his intentions; Ryo could be an airhead at the best of times, it wasn’t unusual for him to get the wrong end of the stick. Communication was one of those things all couples had to work on, and judging by today there was certainly room for improvement. 

The End


End file.
